Snowday
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: Oneshot. A level 3 snow emergancy leaves Danny and Sam all alone at Danny's house. Blanket Forts, Uno, Horror movies, and real first kisses to occupy time! DxS R


**Snowday**

**A/N: well, since I haven't updated Fairy Tales, I figured I'd give you all something to read while you wait.**

**Also, add me on deviantart for information on my updates and new story ideas! Not to mension I add snipits to upcoming chapters and stories (I really suck at not putting in spoilers for things...)http/ spiffymcfloogan. deviantart .com/**

**Disclaimer: (Since I never put this in) I don't own anything-blah blah**

**Now onto the fluff!**

* * *

The smell of black nail polish filled the room as I slowly, carefully, dragged the brush acrossed my pointer finger's nail. All was dead quiet as we waited for the CD changer to switch to a new CD. It was peaceful, Tucker was lying on his back on the floor messing with his PDA, Danny was curled up on the corner of the couch on the other end covered in blankets, and I was painting my nails. 

Snow was falling outside gently, but enough to layer a few inches in a matter of hours. Everything seemed to fit together perfectly.

I lifted my brush carefully, and slowly brought it back down my nail gently, precisely. I had to use my left hand so I was careful, not wanting to mess up and have to go through the hassle of using nail polish remover on my hand.

"_ACHOO_!"

I was so startled by Danny's sneeze that I had jerked my hand violently, smearing onyx black nail polish all the way down my hand. I sighed heavily. "Great…" I mumbled bitterly.

Danny sniffled. He was currently recovering from a bad cold that left him bed ridden whenever a ghost wasn't attacking. "Sorry Sam." he said in a nasally voice. He cleared his throat.

"Don't say sorry to me; say sorry to my poor abused hand." I said, holding my hand up to my face and turning it so the wet polish gleamed in the lamp light next to me.

Danny leaned foreword towards me and reached out, grabbing my hand and proceeded to wipe his nose on it. "I'm sorry hand, here's some boogers as a sorry present."

"Ackk!" I cried, tugging my hand away from him and shoving him backwards. Since Danny was a guy, he had the natural ability to be disgusting. And man, was he good at it.

He couldn't help but grin though; it was obvious he was proud of just wiping snot all over my hand. Although, looking at his face made me grin too. He now had an onyx black nail polish mustache. I busted out laughing at his face, pointing at him and clutching my stomach.

Danny frowned, the onyx black moved down with his face. This made me laugh harder. "What?" he asked. Tucker looked over to see what was so funny and immediately started cracking up too. "What?"

He stood up, his blankets that were wrapped around him slouching to the ground and looked at the mirror that hung on the wall next to him, gasping. "SAM!" he shouted, turning to me. The music started playing again, in the background the song 'Cassie' by Flyleaf was filling in the background.

I crossed my arms still chuckling. "Oh come on, you did that yourself!" I said.

Danny sighed and turned to walk towards me- probably for the nail polish remover- when the blankets around his feet tripped him, and he hit the ground with a thud.

There was a moment of silence, filled only by the music in the background.

I glanced at Tucker, he glanced back at me, and that silent moment was gone in a fit of snorts and giggles.

Danny groaned from his spot on the floor. He mumbled an inaudible curse as we continued to laugh it up.

Danny sat up and pulled himself free from the tangle of blankets until he had enough room to stand up and step out of the blankets, which were now a nice little circle from where his legs were. He leaned over me to grab the nail polish remover and cotton swabs his mom had let me borrow for my nail polish.

He turned and started back to look at the mirror when I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Looking over, I saw it was Danny's mom, Maddie. "Tucker," she said looking over at him. "You're parents are here to pick you up now." she looked over at Danny and saw the nail polish on his face he was currently examining in the mirror. "Danny? What happened to your face?" she asked as Tucker mumbled an 'okay…' and left to grab his coat.

I let out a small squeak, holding back a laugh. Maddie looked at me questionably, thinking I had put it on his face. "He tried to use my hand as a tissue." I explained, holding up the smeared nail polish hand.

Maddie nodded and smiled, chucking lightly. "Aah, I remember when Jack was into his Disgusting Obsession Faze…" she reminisced. "He was always giving me wet willies…" this time her face scrunched up into a disgusted look. Then, as if she feared Danny doing this too she looked at him. "Danny, if any of your fingers come anywhere near Sam or Tucker's ears…" she left it an empty threat.

"Oh don't worry," I said smiling. "He'd be down on the ground before he could finish wetting it."

Maddie started laughing and waved her hand dismissively as she walked out of the room. She changed her mind suddenly, and walked back in briefly. "Oh, and Sam, do you want a ride home?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm expecting my parents here anytime now." I said. I saw Danny look at my reflection in the mirror. We both knew I was lying. My parents were as likely to remember I was here as Danny was likely to get all A's on his report card. I doubt they even knew I was at Danny's at all. "Just in case though I'll call in a little bit." I told her.

She nodded and looked at Danny, who was now trying to position his face so it looked like it was an actual mustache. "Danny?" she asked. He jumped, and I snorted, trying not to laugh. "Your father and I are going to make a quick trip to Lowes for some supplies before it turns into a level 2 snow emergency." she said. I half expected a siren to go off somewhere shouting about it now being a level 2, just to add onto irony. "Jazz is staying the night at a friend's house; she's to scared to drive in the snow. Can you two handle being alone? And act responsibly?"

We both knew that when she said 'handle' she didn't mean defend ourselves against robbers. She meant, 'Can you two not act like hormonal teenagers?'. Yeah right, Danny didn't even think of me that way!

Danny rolled his eyes. "When have I ever not been responsible?" he asked. Then paused. "Wait, don't answer that. Yes, yes we can." he said quickly.

Maddie sighed. "Okay, I'll call you if anything happens or we get caught up in traffic." she said.

Tucker walked back into the room, tucking his PDA into his pocket. "Well, I'll see you guy's later." he said.

Danny and I said bye to Tucker and waved as he left out the front door with Danny's parents, who already had their coats on and keys to the RV out. "We'll be back soon!" Maddie called as she walked out.

Danny nodded his head, then uncapped the nail polish remover and stuck his finger in it. I watched I amusement as he tried to push his finger in farther to touch the liquid, even though it was already up to the area in-between his fingers and was impossible to go in farther. After about a minute, I stood up, laughing as I walked over to him. "Okay Einstein," I said as I grabbed the bottle from him, yanking his finger out of it. "First of all, you're supposed to put a cotton swab on it, and then tip it over briefly. I'm not going to show you this though, because if you're trying to get that nail polish off your face, it'll just come off with water."

He looked at me confused. "Then why do you have nail polish remover if it'll just wash off your nails?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It washes off skin! Not nails." I said.

He nodded slowly. "Ooooooh…" he said quietly. I smiled, shook my head and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. "What are you doing?" he asked me as I shoved him into the bathroom and closed the door. Why I closed the door, I don't know.

I flipped the toilet seat cover down and pointed to it. "Sit." I said.

He obeyed and sat down, still confused. Wow, I had him trained good! I guess it's true what Jeff Foxworthy said about how girls train guys without even knowing it. I must remember to make a mental note to watch that again. I leaned over and pulled open the cabinet door under the sink, pulling out a washrag.

Hopping onto the counter and sliding my butt over next to the sink, I leaned back and turned the hot water handle, waiting a moment for the water to warm up. I then stuck the washrag under the water and pulled it out, so only half of it was wet. I rung it out then twisted myself back foreword, glad I had pants on so it was more comfortable then with a skirt.

Danny was entertaining himself with spinning the empty roll of toilet paper on the rack next to the toilet. Once he saw I was facing him again He stopped then looked at me. "Okay, sooo, what are you doing exactly?" he asked me.

I reached down, grabbed his chin in my hand and held up the washrag, dangling it in front of his eyes. "Washing the nail polish off your face." I said. It had barely registered in my mind that my nails were still wet too, but not wet enough to smear all over everything.

"Oh." he said. He looked a little bit upset. What was he expecting me to do? Give him a swurlie?

"Mhmm." I said. "Now pull your top lip down as far as you can and tighten it up." I said. He did so and I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing. I shook my head as I started wiping off the area above his upper lip. "You look so hilarious doing that." I said.

I tipped his head up a bit more and pressed my lips together in concentration as I gently wiped above the right part of his lip. All but one part got up on that side. I leaned foreword to get that spot directly so I could feel his breath on my face.

I got the spot up, and moved the other half of his upper lip, not moving away from his face though. That half was easy, and I lowered the cloth for a second, looking at the skin for a moment before pulling back and using the dry end to dry him off. "Wow," I said when I was done, setting the washrag down next to him and leaned back with the available space on the counter with my palms. "I think you're getting a moustache." I said.

Danny's eyes widened. "NOT UH!" he said quickly, leaning over me to look at the mirror I was blocking. He grinned and pretending to stroke it as he looked at his reflection. "Interesting." he said in a weird accent. "Veeeeery interesting."

I laughed as he pulled away, heading for the door. "You're so weird." I said as I jumped off the counter.

He raised an eyebrow at me and pretending to stroke his imaginary mustache. "So I've been told…," he grinned.

"You're not going to keep doing that moustache thing, are you? Because I _will _sneak into your room at night and shave off what little hair you have." I said smugly.

He put on a mock hurt expression, touching a hand to his heart. "Uh!" he said. "That hurt Sam, really, it did."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove as I walked past him back into the living room. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

Danny shrugged. "I dunno watch a movie?" he asked.

I shrugged too. "Okay." I said. "But I get to pick this time! I'm sick of action. How about horror?" I asked.

Danny frowned at me, flopping down on the couch in the middle. "But horror has action in it." He said.

"Yeah, but the good type of action where people are running for their lives-" I gasped. "OH! I know! Halloween 5!" I exclaimed, knowing he had the movie. I turned to his entertainment center and opened the small doors to a cubby inside it with their DVD's. I pulled it out and grinned.

"The Halloween movies are so cheesy…" Danny complained. "Besides, it's Christmas." I gave him an annoyed look. "And Hanukah." he added.

I gave him another annoyed look. "Danny, it's almost January." I said. "New Years is in-" I paused and looked at the clock. "Seven hours."

"And it's farther from Halloween than Ch-December." Danny said, avoiding having to say both holidays. What a lazy ass.

I sighed. "Danny, the Halloween movies are classics! Like Scream, Urban Legends, Hannibal, Jason, Freddy Kruger, and all the other old 90's films that have pure killers and devious plots! Not stupid computer animated creatures that supposedly lived on this earth for thousands of years!"

"You just like the movies because it's people killing people." Danny said.

"And you just like monster movies because you know their not real and therefore are not scared by them." I said, grinning when his eyes widened. He didn't say anything, thinking of a reply. "Halloween 5 it is." I said, turning the TV to channel three then turning on the VCR and DVD player and the surround sound. I always liked pressing all the buttons. It made me feel like an airplane pilot or something.

I plopped back down on the couch next to Danny smiling as the movie started. He sighed but smiled at me nonetheless.

Right at the part where the little girl kissed the boy for giving her flowers (I forget their names, I wasn't exactly focusing on the movie, but rather how close to Danny I was in the bathroom), Danny reached for the remote and paused the movie. He turned to me when I asked why he hit pause. "I'm sorry." he said.

I blinked, this took me off guard. "For what?" I asked. "Hitting pause?"

He pointed to the TV screen. "That little girl just had her first real kiss." he said.

I thought I knew where he was going with this. He was going to start talking about the fake-out make-outs, but just incase I was wrong and jumped to conclusions, I played it dumb. "You're sorry that, that girl just had her first kiss?" I asked seriously.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm sorry I took yours away with the fake-out make-out. You never really got a first real kiss." he said.

Apparently, this had been eating at him for a while. My guess was when I had gotten so close to his face earlier. "Danny, you're forgetting I was the one that kissed you." I said. "Besides, it couldn't have been helped. Valerie would have been suspicious if she saw me with 'Inviso-bill' that night." I said, using finger quotations for the word Inviso-bill.

"Yeah, but the second time it was me." He said.

I didn't say anything to that. I just turned to look at the two faces on the TV frozen in a kiss. I knew Danny was staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I was trying to decide what to tell him. Finally, I decided the truth was best, seeing as lying would probably just make him feel worse somehow. "…when I was her age," I pointed at the screen. "I always thought I would see fireworks and hear angels sing in my head and start flying." I said, and then laughed, looking at the floor. Danny was still staring at me. "But that's okay, because even though the fake-out make-outs were fake, they still had a purpose. Helping you not get caught. I didn't need fireworks or angels to sing to me."

Danny was silent for a moment. "Well…," he said matter-of-factly. "I guess you'll just have to get a real first kiss sometime then." I desperately wanted him to kiss me right at the moment and to hear the fireworks and angels but he just grabbed the remote and hit play.

I looked over to the side frowning a bit and stared off to space. I kept changing my position after that, trying to find a comfortable spot, suddenly restless. Deciding I couldn't sit still to watch the rest of the movie, I grabbed the remote from Danny. When he looked at me questionably, I asked him, "Do you really want to sit through the rest of this?" My finger hovered over the stop button as the little girl on the screen screamed and ran for her life from Mike Myers, the killer. She was trapped in a room in his house now, searching for a way out.

"Nope." Danny said, smiling at me. I had to resist the urge to just capture his smile with my own lips. In my head I saw myself latch onto his chest and hug him, but I couldn't.

I hit the stop button just as the girl hid in the laundry shoot. Before she could scream when Mike found her though, the screen blinked off to a bright blue with the DVD logo sitting there. Danny stood up and walked towards the TV to turn everything off when the phone rang.

That reminded me that it had been a while since Danny's parents had left, and I still haven't called mine. I handed him the phone, which was ringing next to me. "Hello?" he asked after he clicked it on and brought it to his face. "Hey mom." he paused, listening to Maddie talk. "No, I didn't know. We had a movie on." he said. His listened one more. "Yeah, she's still here… No, her parents haven't come yet, that's kinda why she's still here." he laughed and smiled at me. "Yeah, hold on." he covered the mouth part of the phone as he handed it to me. "She wants to talk to you." he said.

I lifted the receiver to my face. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Sam, listen, I just told Danny that there was a level 2 snow emergency now-" she paused and I heard a siren along with a mechanical voice notifying everyone it was now a level 3 snow emergency and no one was to be out on the roads unless and absolute emergency. "Make that a level 3. Jack and I can't get back home, and your parents won't be able to drive to our house to pick you up through the snow. You're going to have to stay the night. Jack and I are currently at Jack's brother house- Danny's Uncle John."

"Yeah, I remember meeting him last year at Thanksgiving." I said. My parents were out on a business trip that holiday, so The Fenton's invited me to share Thanksgiving with them. It was sorta annoying how their family kept trying to shove a deceased turkey down my throat.

"Oh, good!" I could practically hear her smile at that. "Well, if you want I can call your parents and explain to them about the snow emergency- I'm sure they'll understand."

"Okay, thanks."

"We'll try to get back to Amity as soon as possible tomorrow when the roads are clear. You can stay in the guest bedroom tonight; I just put clean sheets on the bed this morning so it'll be cozy."

"Okay." I said.

"Now, if you and Danny get hungry, there's a cheese pizza in the freezer. I have to go now, but tell Danny to act responsibly and if the power goes out there's flashlights in the hall closet."

"Okay Mrs. Fenton." I said. "I'll tell him. Bye." I hung up the phone.

"What'd she want?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"It's now a level 3 emergency, I'm staying the night, there's a cheese pizza in the freezer if we get hungry and flashlights are in the hall closet." I said reciting everything she told me.

"That it?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to be cozy in the nice clean sheets in the guest bedroom and you need to act responsibly." I laughed. "So that means no touching!" I wagged a finger at him and laughed, breaking whatever awkward moment would have occurred.

He laughed along with me then got up and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm hungrrrrrryyyyy." he moaned, rubbing his stomach.

I got up and followed him into the kitchen. "Whoa, wait a minute. Do I trust you to use a stove?" I asked him.

"Yup." He said, opening the freezer door.

I sat down at the table. "I don't know… does being a klutz effect your cooking?"

He grabbed the pizza and kicked the door shut with his foot. "We'll see." he said.

I watched Danny hit the buttons on the oven to preheat it then jumped up when he turned back to me. "HEY!" I said suddenly. "Let's make a blanket fort!" I was suddenly really hyper, the thought of building a blanket fort bubbling up inside me.

Danny grinned. When Danny, Tucker and I were little we used make blanket forts in his house all the time. What is a blanket fort you ask? It's where you drape blankets over furniture, and secure it into cabinets and such while making rooms. Like a blanket tent! "Let's grab the blankets!" he said. "Race ya!"

He got an unfair head start so I pretended to trip and fell to the ground. "Aah!" I cried, clutching my ankle.

Danny paused, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Sam!" he gasped, running back over to me. I rolled over on my stomach and moaned painfully.

"Oww…"

Danny kneeled down next to me, getting on his knees. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I secretly got my self into a good position where I could make a dash for the stairs. "Yeah…," I grunted. "But you're gonna loose the race." I pushed him towards the ground and got up running for the stairs as he tried to get up.

"CHEATER!" He yelled as he chased after me. By then I was halfway up the stairs.

I went into a laughing fit as I got to the top of the stairs and ran to the closet door that had the blankets in it, before running into something. I blinked and looked around, trying to find what I ran into when Danny appeared in front of me. I crossed my arms and gave him a fake glare. "Whose cheating now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Both of us." he said, opening the closet door.

When he was facing the closet door, I shoved him in and shut the door, fully aware that he could get out anytime. I still ran into his room to hide in a lame hiding spot behind the door in his room anyways.

I held a hand over my mouth to silence my laughter. He had given a cry of surprise when I pushed him in that sounded like a duck that just got goosed! I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of pink as I held in the laughter.

Suddenly, my hiding spot behind the door was discovered when it seemingly slammed shut all on its own. I took the hand off my mouth and laughed freely. "Okay Danny!" I laughed. "You can turn visible now!"

Somewhere to my left by his dresser I heard him speak. "Nooo!" he said. "It's my turn to prank you!"

"How? By staying invisible?" I asked. "Grade A prank right there!" I laughed, so he knew I was being friendly sarcastic.

Suddenly my hair tie was pulled out of my hair. "That's A plus thank you very much!" he said behind me.

I turned around to see his wall staring at me. I reached a hand foreword, groping the air when I felt him poke my side. I scrunched up and slinked away from the poke giving a squeak of surprise, only to run into another poke on my other side. Danny knew I was extremely ticklish on my sides. I backed up until my legs rammed into his bed and made me fall over on it.

Danny kept tickling me, but turned visible so I could see where the barrage of fingers were going. I grabbed his wrists and yanked him down, turning him so that I had him cornered instead. I pretended to get extremely tired and gave a fake yawn, laying acrossed his chest.

He started laughing. "Okay Sam," he laughed. "So let's go get those blankets."

I didn't answer him, just started to pretend to snore. "Oh, that's REAL attractive!" he laughed. I continued to snore, and then stopped, doing a yawn in my 'sleep' and stretching, so that my hand knocked into his head. I clutched his chest and started to pretend snore again.

"Okay, okay, fine I get it." He said. Since I don't exactly weigh alot, he could easily move with me on him. He grabbed my back so I stayed with him and scooted further on the bed, then turned so his head was on the pillow.

I didn't say anything at first. But soon it became hard for me to not laugh. I started laughing lightly, and then picked my head up to look at Danny. He had his eyes closed; now HE was pretending to sleep. "Okay, okay Danny! Let's get the blankets!" I laughed, truth be told I didn't want to move.

Danny didn't respond. "Daaaaaanny!" I said, reaching up and poking his cheek. Where was a camera? He looked so cute!

He swatted at my hand, and then grabbed it, wrapping his arm around me with his free hand and turned on his side so I was no longer lying on top of his chest. I gave an 'eep' of surprise then started laughing again. "Danny! Come on!" I laughed.

He started to pretend to snore. "Danny!" I laughed. "Okay, fine I'll just get them by myself!" I said, trying to scoot back but he let go of my hand and wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me into him more. He was so warm, and I was comfortable. I didn't want to move. But still, I had to. "Danny!" I laughed, hitting his chest.

He still remained silent. "Okay! But if I fall asleep and your parents come home their gonna think you raped me!" I laughed.

That got him up.

Danny shot up and was out of the room faster than I could say, 'fuggyuttermuchzinegger'.

I sat up and leaned against my elbows, watching him stop by the doorway to his room, arms full of blankets in tow. "Well?" he asked. "Let's make that blanket fort!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes laughing at him as I got up.

* * *

"Okay, so furniture out of the way?" 

"Check!"

"Chairs in the center of the room?"

"Check!"

"Heavy objects to pin the blanket corners to things?"

"...Check!"

"Blankets?"

"Check!"

"Marshmallows?"

"Che- oh wait. No, no marshmallows. Lemme get some!" Danny said, he jumped up from his spot on the couch (which was currently blocking the doorway to the living room by the hallway) and headed towards the recliner (which was blocking entrance to the kitchen).

I started laughing as he tried to jump over the recliner. "Danny I was kidding about the marshmallows!"

He climbed over the recliner and turned to look at me. "I know but now I want some..."

I laughed and grabbed a red thin sheet draping it over a chair, then grabbed a corner of it and pined it down to the entertainment center with a paperweight. "Hey Danny?" I asked.

Somewhere in the kitchen, I heard a crash. "I'm okay!" he shouted. "Whadayah need?"

"Grab me a Pepsi!" I yelled at him.

"Kay!"

I grabbed another blanket, draped half of it over the previous blanket, and connected this one to a drawer on a side table father off into the room. I shut the corner in the drawer and made sure it stayed before turning around.

I jumped, seeing a Pepsi eye level. I reached up and grabbed it from Danny, turning around and flopping down on the couch. I opened it, hearing the tempting sizzle of the caffeine.

"Look what I found!" Danny said, holding up a pack of Uno cards. He said down next to me.

"Great! We can play Uno in the Blanket Fort when it's done!" I said, taking a sip from my Pepsi.

And half an hour, five trips, and three blanket wall crashes due to trips later, we did just that.

"Okay, so what's your New Years Resolutions?" I asked Danny. "Skip you, reverse back to me, red five." I added, naming off my moves.

"Resolutions… resolutions… Umm… Learn to duplicate, get control of my ghostly wail without getting weak, and get a B in my classes, what about you?" he laid down a card. "Wild Card- blue."

I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe get Flyleaf's other EP?" I laid down a card. "Blue 3."

"That doesn't count; you can get the CD anytime you want. Resolutions are something you want to change about yourself." Danny said. "Skip you, skip you, skip you, and draw two."

I frowned at his Draw two card, but drawled anyways. "Well, I'm perfectly fine how I am. At least I think so, there's nothing really I can get that I already have." I went back to thinking about our conversation about my first kiss. I looked down at my cards, pretending to be contemplating my next move. I grabbed a handful of cards and started placing them down. "Skip you, skip you, reverse back to me, skip you, reverse back to me, skip you, reverse back to me, Uno, Draw two and I'm out."

Danny stared at the pile. "No way." he said. "You cheated."

"How could I cheat?" I asked, grabbing the pile and tapping them on the ground to get them all in one order.

"I don't know. But you must have somehow!" he said.

"You're just a sore looser." I snorted, starting to reshuffle them. I set the cards down, then rolled over onto my back and scooted out from the blankets overhead to look at the clock. "Hey! It's almost midnight!" I said, sitting up.

Danny crawled out from under the fort too and looked at the clock. "Any second now." he said.

I watched the second hand tick closer and closer to its target. "10 seconds."

"9" Danny corrected me.

"8." I said

"7" we said together. "6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

I turned to Danny and smiled at him gently. "Happy New Years, Danny!" I said, giving him a small hug.

When he didn't hug me back, I looked up at him. He had the most serious face I've ever seen on him. Like he was determined to do something. "No, not yet." he said. I blinked, about to ask what he meant when he bent down, cupping my chin in his hand and bringing my face up to his. He gently kissed me, as if he was unsure if he was really kissing me. I leaned into him, scooting closer and tilting my head to the side. Sparks alighted my lips, dancing around the edges and sinking in to give me a tingling numb feeling. My fireworks!

In my head, I sang a light chorus of vowels. Those were my angels.

When Danny pulled away, I wasn't looking into his ice blue eyes, but in his electric green eyes. It was then I realized I wasn't touching the ground anymore. We were floating about 4 feet in the air.

"Happy New Years, Sam." Danny said gently.

I smiled up at him. "Well I can check that off my New Years resolutions."

Danny laughed at me and lowered me down to the ground. "So what's that saying again? Something about a kiss at midnight and you'll have good luck all year?"

I blinked at him. "I had no idea there was a saying with it."

"Me neither, I thought you'd know if there was."

I laughed at him and rolled my eyes, taking a step back. Danny changed back to normal. "So any fireworks and angels?" he asked.

I looked down at the ground, then back up at him. "Well…" I said. "I don't know, I think I may need to see again." I said slyly.

Danny grinned at me and took a step forward, placing his hands on the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up, placing my lips to his.

* * *

I suck at endings. 

Blahh.

So, don't forget to check out my new stories in my Spiffy McFloogan forum and if you're a reviewer of Fairy Tales I have a topic for that, also.


End file.
